Caramel Mochiatto
by alice is still in wonderland
Summary: If he was just a normal kid...would things have been different?"


**this is just a little something I wrote that has no particular point or anything, but it was fun D**

**disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim!**

* * *

"It was that constant nagging feeling again, the one that told me I was crazy, insane, not right in the head. As I look back on my school years, I feel like I should have made another decision. But, what's past is past, right? You see, I happen to be very good at long monologues since Ive been talking like this ever since I was in 'skool'."

"Well yes, I can see as much."

"So, are you here to listen to what I have to tell you? Or are you just going to say what everyone does?"

"I'm listening."

"Good, you know, you're probably one of the first to listen to me. Well anyway, when I was younger, it was like this, I wanted to be a paranormal investigator-"

"ME TOO!"

"Really?! One time I saw Bigfoot in my garage!"

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, he was using the belt sander!"

"Awesome! Now, about your childhood-"

"Oh, my childhood. Well, I was always the weird one. Always talking about aliens and bigfoot, vampires, ghosts, all that stuff. Of course, no one would believe me, no, I was doomed to be alone in my quest for truth. But, mark my words, I would expose the truth!  
"In about fourth or fifth grade, a new student came into class, Zim. A person that would change my life forever. He looked like any other kid, exept the green skin, the no ears and no nose, and he walked weird, less of a walk, more like a march. I knew at that moment, an alien had walked within reach of me, I had to tell someone, there was no way the class wouldn't believe me now! But try and try as I might, no one listened! I mean, one time, he was running tests on one of the students during class! You want to know how no one noticed? He said that he was 'A normal human pig-beast' and he liked wearing pants! Can you believe it? I couldn't understand how someone could believe that!  
"Such a bothersome childhood, so annoying. Of course, my sister didn't help, she just didn't really care. That was the way of Gaz. I miss her. She's a big city woman now..."

**NEW YORK CITY-MANHATTAN-SOME REALLY TALL BUSINESS BUILDING**

"What is this?" A lean woman in a dark gray, very fashionable, woman's suit, grimaced at her coffee.

"Its-its th-the coffee you o-ordered, miss membrane." a nervous intern in bright colors trembled.

"The coffee I ordered?" Gaz's dark purple hair swept over her eyes. "I ordered a caramel mochiatto with an extra shot of espresso! This is a skinny vanilla latte!" She took the lid off the paper coffee cup and poured the coffee on the intern's head. The intern ran off in tears and Gaz went back to playing the newest japanese released video-game she had bought the day before. "Stupid interns."

**BACK TO DIB**

"Yup, that's Gaz. So, anyhow, I spent all my free time chasing that stupid alien and never stopped to think if I was throwing my life away." He sighed."Thats all past now, but you see, I never became a paranormal investigator. Before I could, the alien disappeared. For months I went to his house every day looking for him."

"you're crazy."

"But then, one day, I fell asleep in that place and I woke up to the alien holding a gun to my face, he chased me out of his house. One day, I did catch him. That was a great day. Yup. I got to dissect him and everything. I won't go into details about that now, you can hear about that somewhere else, I'm sure. But, sometimes, when I come home from my job at the grocery store, I think to myself, 'I didn't have to kill him, what if I hadn't? Would I still be working at the grocery store? What if, on that day in 4th or 5th grade, he was just a normal kid? would we have been friends?' But its useless dwelling on stupid things like that."

**BACK IN MANHATTAN**

The phone on the desk rang, "Hello, Gaz Membrane's office." Gaz paused. "Sorry, who's Dib?...No...I'm not sending my crazy brother money...He's always talking about aliens...yes, he's stupid...Of course he's crazy! Why do you think he's in your asylum?!..."

"GAZ! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY!" Dib's yelling could be heard through the phone.

Gaz hung up, "idiots."


End file.
